


Быть свободной

by soul_of_spring



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Incest, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring
Summary: О любви Ширы Морской Звезды к своим братьям.Сонг-фик на песню "Take me to church"





	Быть свободной

**Author's Note:**

> На конкурс “К неизведанным приключениям”, тур второй. Группа №4  
Жанр: Songfic. Тема: Внешняя свобода - великая ценность, но только у внутренней свободы есть шанс заставить людей взлететь.

_A fresh poison each week_   
_ We were born sick, you heard them say it_

Шира давно слышала, что у нее есть братья. И не только братья — сестры тоже. Но она не видела никого из них, только _законнорождённых_ принца и принцессу — и то на расстоянии. Всё, что долгое время было у Ширы, — это самое высокое окно в башне, несколько нянек-фрейлин и редкие приходы короля. Точнее, отца. 

Короля Шира боялась. Он был неповоротлив, хмур, и от него всегда пахло чем-то кислым. И пусть он и старался улыбаться, но доброты в его взгляде Шира не ощущала. Он смотрел на нее, будто бы спрашивая, стоило ли её рождение гибели матери, прекрасной Серенеи?

Поэтому когда Шире сказали, что она достаточно взрослая и может пойти посмотреть турнир, она была счастлива как никогда. Пусть она и сидела далеко от королевской семьи, но смех, кони, люди, борьба — всё это завораживало. Шира ловила каждое мгновение, не представляя, как раньше жила без этого.

Но в какой-то момент, оглянувшись вокруг, она поняла, что не все поглощены турниром так, как она. Придворные смотрели за каждым её шагом и жестом, как незаконнорождённой дочери короля, впервые вышедшей в свет. Шира поняла, что фрейлины совсем не зря советовали ей держать спину ровно, не путаться в складках платья и поменьше хмуриться. Она так и делала — улыбалась, аплодировала, делала вид, что не замечает пронизывающих взглядов. Пока не услышала откуда-то снизу шепот: «Ужас, только посмотрите на неё… Да еще и глаза разноцветные». 

Не переставая улыбаться, Шира нарочито взрослым тоном сказала своим фрейлинам, что вернется буквально через пару минут, а сама бросилась искать какое-нибудь укромное место, где можно было вдоволь поплакать. Ей не было дела до итогов турнира, она просто хотела забыть ядовитые сплетни королевского окружения. Спрятавшись в таком разбитом состоянии в одной из ниш замка, она совсем не ожидала услышать чей-то озабоченный голос рядом:

— Ты чего ревешь?

— Я уродина, — всхлипнула Шира, даже не думая, кому она раскрывает душу.

— Ты девчонка, а девочки не бывают уродливыми, — резонно раздалось сверху, — да и вообще: посмотри на меня. 

Шира подняла глаза и увидела перед собой мальчика чуть старше ее — он был альбиносом!

— Вот видишь, — на удивление с улыбкой отозвался он, — я уж точно страшнее тебя, но никто не решиться назвать меня уродом. И тебя не должны — ты же тоже Таргариен. 

— Тоже?.. 

— Я — Бринден Риверс, сын Мелиссы Блэквуд, — совершенно невозмутимо продолжил он. — А ты — Шира, дочь одной из последних фавориток отца. Она была красивой — по крайней мере, все так говорили. Значит, и ты красивая. И что бы ни шептали придворные за спиной — про тебя ли или про меня — это только из-за нашего происхождения. И на это не стоит обращать внимание, хотя… — глаза Бриндена вдруг загорелись, — я знаю, кому ты сможешь всегда пожаловаться. 

Схватив её за руку, он с сосредоточенным видом потащил Ширу обратно к ристалищу, пока они не столкнулись нос к носу с одним из самых блистательных участников турнира — Деймоном Уотерсом. 

— Деймон, познакомься с ещё одним членом нашей семьи. Это Шира, — скороговоркой выпалил Бринден. Красавец Деймон просиял и поцеловал руку растерянной Шире.

— Большая честь для меня! Я всегда мечтал о сестре, знаете ли…

— Ты и с братьями только как три четверти часа знаком, — хмыкнул Бринден.

— И вы оба уже успели мне надоесть, — беззлобно ответил Деймон.

— Но Шира-то нет, а раз она леди, то ты, как рыцарь и победитель турнира, теперь должен её защитить.

Шира непонимающе смотрела на мальчишек, не веря, что они буквально только что увидели её, а уже готовы были разбираться с тем, кто решился её оскорбить. 

— Миледи, — царственным тоном заговорил Деймон, — скажите, кто виноват, и я задам ему взбучку. 

— Ты уже готовишься к подвигам? — к ним подошел еще один мальчик. Видно было, что он немного младше Деймона, но он тоже был по-своему красив.

— Эйгор, мы просто обязаны защитить нашу сестру! — вдохновенно произнес Деймон.

— Значит, вы все мои братья? — с легким восхищением спросила Шира.

— Мы не просто твои братья, мы — Таргариены, — гордо вытянул шею Эйгор, а Шира, совсем не стесняясь своего запачканного платья и красных глаз, рассмеялась. Впервые она почувствовала себя на своем месте и отчетливо поняла, насколько важна семья. 

* * *

_Knows everybody's disapproval_   
_ I should've worshipped her sooner_

С того самого дня, как Шира познакомилась со своими братьями, она любила проводить с ними время.

Они не были принцами официально, но к ним всегда относились, как к особам королевской крови. Их даже называли _Великими_ Бастардами, и клеймо незаконнорождённости не беспокоило никого из них. Наоборот, оно давало им больше свободы при том, что они все равно оставались Таргариенами. 

Теперь Шира выросла и бродила по Красному замку гордо: в одиночестве ли, с братьями, с Дейнерис. Она уже не обращала внимания на неодобрительные взгляды придворных. Все равно так Ширу провожали только женщины, во взглядах мужчин уже давно сквозило… нечто другое.

И сейчас, повиснув на смущенной Дейнерис, Шира заливисто хохотала и буквально плыла по коридорам замка.

— Добрый вечер, мои дорогие братья, — произнесла Шира, когда они вошли в покои Деймона. — Я надеюсь, вы не против нашей компании?

— Ваше явление только украсит наш праздник, — радостно проговорил Деймон, не сводя глаз с потупившейся Дейнерис. Но Ширу не волновало его мнение. Она продолжила говорить с самым невинным видом, ожидая реакции совсем другого человека.

— Ну мы же не могли не поздравить тебя с рождением сына, Деймон.

— Маленьким девочкам вообще-то уже полагается спать, — спокойно заметил Дейрон. Видя, что король не кажется недовольным, Шира решила не отступать:

— Ваше величество, но какие же мы маленькие, — она хихикнула и присела в кресло справа от Дейрона. — Дейнерис вот вообще через месяц замуж выходит. Неужели мы не можем хоть раз вот так собраться нашей дружной семьей?

Боковым зрением Шира явственно чувствовала усмешку Бриндена, но в ту секунду её волновало только согласие Дейрона. Их законнорождённый брат и король был достаточно проницателен, что неудивительно: все-таки он годился им всем в отцы. Но у него был один недостаток — он был слишком добр. И по какой-то до сих пор неясной Шире причине он действительно хотел, чтоб они стали семьей — так что она знала, на что давить.

Дейрон чуть улыбнулся и кивнул, а Шира вновь почувствовала огромное удовольствие от осознания своей власти над ним. Власти над каждым мужчиной в этой комнате. Наверное, её мать чувствовала нечто подобное, когда люди даже без магии соглашались делать то, что ей было нужно. Но, безусловно, Шира любила их, пусть они и были совершенно разными людьми. Она помнила свое одинокое детство и то, как всё изменилось, когда она обрела семью. 

Дейрон стал для нее скорее отцом, чем братом, и Шира могла вить из него веревки своими капризами, слезами и, как ему казалось, редкими проблесками разума. И, наверное, он был единственным мужчиной, в глазах которого она никогда не замечала и намёка на желание, но это ей и не было нужно. Главное — её-то король не собирался выдавать замуж. 

Деймон был её верным рыцарем и защитником, а еще Шира прекрасно его понимала. Ему нравилось быть героем, он буквально расцветал от людского обожания — и в этом они даже были похожи. Шира с радостью льстила Деймону, а тот готов был засыпать её подарками, потому что глядя на его такое нежное отношение к сестре, люди любили его еще больше. 

Эйгор слишком долго пытался играть роль серьезного старшего брата, строгого и бескомпромиссного. Вот только когда Шира повзрослела, она стала замечать очень много подводных камней в его поведении. Он скользил по ней странным жадным взглядом, а их объятия стали дольше, чему нужно. Уже позже, с подачи Бриндена, Шира поняла, что это значило. И ей это нравилось — она была уверена, что может заставить Эйгора сделать всё что угодно ради одного поцелуя. 

А еще был Бринден. И он был единственным, кто замечал все её игры. Иногда, глядя на ухмылку Бриндена, Шира мечтала придушить его. Но ближе его у Ширы не было никого. Именно Бринден начал искать для нее книги по магии после того, как служанка слишком туго затянула Шире платье и вдруг рухнула от переутомления. С Бринденом Шира могла разговаривать по полночи, делиться своими страхами — доверие к нему зародилось еще тогда, когда он нашел её плачущую. Вот только нет-нет, но одна мысль поселилась в голове Ширы: почему Бринден не смотрит на неё с таким же желанием, как другие? 

Но сейчас всё это было неважно. Сейчас Деймон разливал по бокалам вино и говорил о том, что не знает, как назвать сына: Хейгон или всё же Эйгон? У них был семейный праздник — один из немногих, которые они могли провести все вместе.   
Шира наслаждалась чуть сладковатым вином и переглядывалась с Бринденом. Он только сегодня вернулся после длительного отсутствия от своих родственников по материнской линии, и Шира понимала, что успела сильно соскучиться по его колкому взгляду и ставшей родной усмешке.

Деликатное покашливание Дейрона в какой-то момент нарушило их переглядывания.

— Мы прекрасно сидим, мои дорогие, но всё-таки уже достаточно поздно. Я, пожалуй, буду отходить ко сну.

— Дейрон, но ты же не будешь против, если мы посидим еще немного? — похлопала ресницами Шира, сжимая под столом руку Дейнерис, которая, как послушная сестра, уже собиралась вскочить с кресла. — Я полагаю, Бринден и Эйгор обязательно проводят нас после. 

— Ну что ж, — медленно произнес Дейрон, проницательно оглядывая Ширу, — почему бы и нет? Спокойной ночи.

Король, немного прихрамывая, покинул их, и без него — в этом Шира не сомневалась — каждый почувствовал себя чуть более свободным. Дейнерис уже сама чуть прильнула к Деймону, и Шира теперь точно поняла, насколько гениальной была её идея прийти сегодня к братьям. Дуреха-сестра, привыкшая всегда быть покорной и послушной, заслужила хоть немного любви. 

Любуясь этими голубками, Шира далеко не сразу заметила неодобрительный взгляд Эйгора. Он был слишком привязан к Деймону и ревновал его даже к Дейнерис, хотя понимал, что этим двоим никогда не быть вместе по слишком многим причинам. И, видимо, злился на Ширу за сводничество. 

Нежно улыбнувшись, Шира положила руки на стол и чуть наклонилась вперед, чтобы приковать внимание Эйгора к своему декольте.

— Эйгор, а ты собираешься участвовать в грядущем турнире?

— Я… я пока еще не решил, — ответил тот, не отрывая глаз от Ширы, и уже совсем забыв, что еще буквально пять минут назад всячески ее осуждал. 

Правда, смешок Бриндена нарушил этот эксперимент. Шира нахмурилась, а Эйгор тут же вздрогнул и с нескрываемой злостью уставился на брата:

— Что-то не так?

— Ох, я просто только сейчас увидел, какое интересное у Ширы новое ожерелье.

— Тебе нравится? — спросила Шира, поигрывая синими и зелеными камнями и снова привлекая к себе внимание. — Вспомнила твой совет, что любой недостаток, если постараться, можно превратить в достоинство. 

— Я в восхищении, — отсалютовал ей бокалом с вином Бринден. 

Шира улыбнулась, ловя восхищенный взгляд любимого брата. В такие моменты она была уверена: что бы она ни натворила — Бринден всегда будет _с ней_. 

* * *

_She tells me 'worship in the bedroom'_

Аккуратный стук в дверь прозвучал резким ударом по наковальне. Шира вздрогнула и проснулась. Книга по ритуалам выпала из рук, и Шира быстро спрятала её под кровать. 

— Кто там?

— Твой дорогой брат, — раздался родной насмешливый голос.

— Брат, который любит меня? — спросила Шира и, повинуясь давнему желанию и пользуясь такой драгоценной возможностью, слегка ослабила тесемки халата.

— Безусловно.

— Тогда входи.

Бринден вошел и почти сразу замер на пороге. На его лице было написано такое неподдельное удивление, что Шира не выдержала и рассмеялась.

— Что-то не так?

— Я, видимо, не вовремя? 

— О нет, я всего лишь читала книгу по ритуалам. Проходи, мне очень нужен твой совет.

— По поводу чего же? — сосредоточенно спросил Бринден, глядя только ей в лицо. Шира почувствовала невероятное ликование и максимально сократила расстояние между ними.

— Мне нужно выбрать платье для сегодняшней свадьбы Дейнерис. Но такое, чтобы быть самой красивой. Поможешь? — Шира нежно коснулась щеки Бриндена.

— Тебе стоит пойти в этом халате, и тогда все взгляды будут определенно обращены к тебе, — усмехнулся Бринден, но его напряжение никуда не делось. 

— Я думаю, это слишком, — улыбнулась Шира и прошла к шкафу с платьями. Бринден словно завороженный двинулся за ней и, спустя пару мгновений, вытащил на свет одно из синих платьев. 

— Мое любимое, — тихо сказал он, по-прежнему почти не смотря на Ширу.

— А поможешь мне его надеть? — прошептала та Бриндену на ухо.

— Если тебе угодно. 

— Тебе надо учиться завязывать и развязывать корсеты, — хмыкнула Шира, с самым невинным видом развязывая свой халат. 

— И что это за игра? — спросил Бринден, обнимая её и слегка сжимая запястья.

— Это игра несбыточных желаний. Или всё же сбыточных? — спросила Шира, глядя в потемневшие глаза Бриндена. Она чувствовала: еще мгновение — и он ее поцелует. И он и правда поцеловал её — только нежно и практически целомудренно.

— Ты же знаешь, с каким благоговением я к тебе отношусь. 

— А если мне нужно несколько другое поклонение? — спросила Шира, обнимая его за шею. 

— Его тебе может дать кто угодно… 

— Тогда смотри, чтобы Эйгор тебя не опередил, — отстраняясь, бросила Шира. — И всё-таки помоги мне с платьем: церемония ведь начнется буквально через пару часов.

* * *

_To keep the Goddess on my side _   
_She demands a sacrifice_

Бринден чувствовал, что она на него злится: наверное, поэтому и не подошел к ней ни разу за всю свадебную церемонию. Уж он-то лучше всех знал, что если она в бешенстве — лучше дать ей немного остыть, и уже потом пытаться загладить свою вину.

Правда, в этот раз Шира сомневалась, что он сможет это сделать. Поэтому она решила выкинуть из головы мысли о нем и кружилась среди поклонников, отвечала на комплименты, смеялась и чувствовала себя как рыба в воде. Она знала, что мужчины готовы подраться, лишь бы поцеловать ей руку или пригласить на танец — что уж говорить о том, чтоб остаться с ней наедине хоть на пару мгновений.   
И купаясь в этом ощущении, Шира чувствовала себя свободной и как никогда ощущала, что она Таргариен, от «крови дракона». Зная историю своей семьи, Шира уже давно уяснила, что представители их рода всегда жаждали от окружающих любви и поклонения. 

Именно поэтому во время танцев Шира сразу же направилась к Деймону. Она представляла, как брат злился и не находил себе места, видя, как такая любимая и желанная для него Дейнерис сидит за столом, уже будучи женой другого. Бедный, он ведь так желал её — так же сильно, как и того, чтобы все его обожали. Шира даже решилась несколько раз вытащить Деймона потанцевать, отлично зная, как они красиво смотрятся в качестве пары. Из всей их семьи только они оба переняли лучшие черты Таргариенов.

— Тебе устроить танец с Дейнерис? — спросила Шира, пока они кружились в танце.

— Дейрон этого совсем не одобрит, — хмуро ответил Деймон.

— Только если ты будешь первым из наших братьев, кто её пригласит, — заговорщицким тоном произнесла Шира. — Предоставь всё мне. 

После этого Шира танцевала с несколькими лордами из западных земель и после, стараясь привлечь к себе как можно меньше внимания, проскользнула к Бриндену.

— Ты сегодня меня разозлил, так что ты мне должен, — без предисловий начала Шира, отвечая на невысказанный вопрос. — Пригласи на танец Дейнерис.

— Но зачем?

— Чтобы её могли пригласить другие, — шикнула Шира и, нежнейше улыбнувшись, направилась танцевать с сыном лорда Баратеона.

После этого Шира неоднократно бросала взгляды на королевский помост и почувствовала огромное облегчение, поняв, что Дейрон всё же не заметил её роли в танцах Дейнерис со своими единокровными братьями, особенно с Деймоном. Правда, эту роль заметил Эйгор.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — хмуро спросил он, приглашая Ширу на танец.  
— Ты считаешь, что они не заслужили немного радости? — не оставалась в долгу разгоряченная вином Шира.

— Это не радость, а какая-то глупость. С того самого момента, как Дейрон отказал Деймону в том, чтобы взять вторую жену.

— Знаешь, Эйгор, в такие моменты мне начинает казаться, что основную роль в твоей заботе о брате играет не правильность действий, а ревность… Мы же семья, ты можешь мне рассказать, если ты предпочитаешь мужчин.

— Очень смешно.

— Я не припомню, чтобы ты был в обществе женщин, может, они тебя и не привлекают вовсе? — начала откровенно издеваться Шира.

— Какая же ты дура, — злобно бросил Эйгор.

— Я?

— Тебе не терпится дождаться доказательств того, что меня привлекают женщины? — спросил Эйгор, крепко прижимая её к себе. — Я могу, а вот хватит ли тебе смелости...

— Вот и проверим, — ответила Шира, буквально чувствуя себя королевой, ощущая свою власть и покорно позволяя вывести себя из зала. Сначала она даже не хотела оглядываться, но все-таки не удержалась и начала искать глазами Бриндена. Ей очень хотелось, чтобы он увидел, разозлился и пожалел. И, поймав его взгляд, в котором впервые не читалось _ничего_, она с готовностью двинулась вслед за Эйгором по коридорам замка.

Прикосновения Эйгора буквально дышали огнем и разительно отличались от объятий Бриндена. Закрывая глаза и отвечая на страстные поцелуи, Шира не теряла головы и помнила, кому она отдается в ближайшей нише. Это был Эйгор, резкий и агрессивный, страстно её желавший. Он доводил её до исступления, заставляя выстанывать его имя, требуя подчинения. И Шире это нравилось. Он думал, что она подчиняется ему, совсем не вспоминая о том, что только подчиняясь и можно подчинять. Она была свободна, а вот Эйгор — нет.

* * *  
_No masters or kings when the ritual begins_  
_ There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin_  
_ In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene_  
_ Only then I am human _  
_Only then I am clean_

Должен был пройти почти год, прежде чем Шира наконец заполучила Бриндена. Целый год напряженного молчания, отстраненности и мыслей, что она его потеряла навсегда. А потом достаточно было прийти в его покои с бутылкой вина: пить, кричать, бить его, чтобы наконец оказаться в его постели. Они знали друг о друге всё, может, поэтому Шире казалось, что лучше любовника, чем Бринден, у неё никогда не было. Бриндену не нужна была её покорность, ему нужна была она сама. Он смотрел на нее, как на богиню, и только от этого взгляда Шире хотелось, чтобы это продолжалось вечно.

— Выходи за меня, — сказал Бринден, нежно гладя её по спутанным волосам, когда она обессиленно рухнула на постель рядом с ним.

— Ох, Бринден, — Шира рассмеялась и нежно поцеловала его, — ты самый близкий для меня человек, но нет. Я хочу быть свободна — это для меня важнее всего. 

— Моя дорогая сестра, — Бринден печально улыбнулся, — все проявления нашей с тобой свободы — это лишь мишура. Мы с тобой оба от многого зависим — от нашей семьи, от нашей крови и...

— И от магии, которая может сделать для нас всё что угодно. Ты давно хотел — так что я научу тебя всему, что сама узнала из книг и чем пользовалась. Ты ведь знаешь, для меня это почти то же самое, что открыть свое сердце. Только не говори со мной больше о браке, прошу тебя.

И Бринден, проявляя всю свою выдержку, молчал. Возможно, он чувствовал свою вину за то, что упустил шанс тогда, перед свадьбой Дейнерис. Он лишь насмехался над другими её любовниками, прекрасно зная, что родство душ было ценнее, чем то, что Шира делила ложе не только с ним.

Единственным, упоминание о ком действовало на Бриндена подобно зелью гнева, был Эйгор. Их негласное противостояние длилось с самого детства, но теперь, из-за нее, эта вражда приобрела еще более опасный поворот. В глубине души Шира боялась разлада в семье, но ничего не могла с собой поделать: ей слишком нравилось изводить Бриндена. Видеть, как он становился еще бледнее, стоило ему увидеть Ширу вместе с Эйгором. Почему-то в такие моменты Бринден казался ей ближе к крови Таргариенов, чем другие её братья.

И всё было хорошо, и Шира наслаждалась своей жизнью, но Таргариенам, видимо, никогда не отводилось много счастья. Когда Бринден пришел в её покои и положил перед ней отчет одного из людей мастера над шептунами, Шира поняла, что в своей страсти они совсем ослепли и упустили что-то очень важное.

— Раньше, слушая эти шуточки Эйгора и Деймона, я не придавал им значения — они всегда любили чесать языками. Но теперь дело приняло серьезный оборот: они и в самом деле хотят поднять восстание.

— И что ты планируешь делать? — спросила Шира, понимая, что вот теперь раскол в их семье неизбежен.

— Я обязан. Я просто должен сказать об этом Дейрону. Ты же понимаешь? 

Шира кивнула и глубоко вздохнула, стараясь сдержать слезы. Магия, смешавшаяся в её жилах с кровью Таргариенов, буквально вопила о том, что скоро начнется что-то страшное.

— И ты меня не возненавидишь после этого? — спросил Бринден, беря её за руку. — Ты ведь знаешь, я тоже их люблю.

— Дейрон, несмотря на свои недостатки, хороший король. Я сомневаюсь, что Деймон сможет когда-нибудь стать таким же.

— Я пойму, если ты встанешь на их сторону, — ответил Бринден и, целуя её, будто в последний раз, ушел на заседание Малого Совета. 

* * *

_The only heaven I'll be sent to _   
_Is when I'm alone with you_

Ступая по коридорам замка под неотступным взглядом множества стражников, Шира жалела только о том, что так и не нашла заклинания, которое могло бы обратить людей в пыль. Сейчас она готова была изничтожить всех и каждого, лишь бы вернуть одного-единственного человека, последнего из ее семьи. 

— Леди Шира, — почтительно склонился стражник. — Его величество сейчас очень занят.

— Скажите, что я срочно желаю поговорить с ним. 

Когда через четверть часа её все-таки впустили король был полностью погружен в какие-то бумаги и даже не поднимал головы.

— Здравствуй, Мейкар.

— Тетя Шира, какой приятный сюрприз, — ответил он ей с холодной улыбкой. Шира хмыкнула. Мейкар, который был старше её на несколько лет, очень любил напоминать Шире о её возрасте. 

— Мне очень приятно, что ты все-таки не боишься оставаться со мной наедине, — Шира присела в кресло и хищно улыбнулась. — Боюсь, твои солдаты думают, что я прокляну их.

— Слухи — очень опасная вещь, — ухмыльнулся Мейкар, и Шира с грустью подумала, что он самоуверен и горд почти так же, как Эйгор.

— Ты знаешь, зачем я пришла. Отпусти Бриндена. 

— Тетя Шира… — тем же лелейным голосом начал Мейкар.

— Оставь все эти формальности! — фыркнула Шира, в порыве злости вскочив с кресла. — Я прошу у тебя одного: отпусти его. Он был хорошим десницей для твоего брата.

— Люди говорят…

— Люди многое говорят; мне тоже есть, о чем тебе напомнить, — прошипела Шира, перебив его. — Знаешь, если бы с помощью магии было так просто убивать, то и воскрешение не считалось бы таким сложным. И тогда твой брат жил бы еще очень долго.

— Это не отменяет…

— Знаешь, Мейкар, — Шира печально улыбнулась, вновь перебив его посреди фразы, — тюрьма не причинит никакого вреда Бриндену. Он уже давно свободен от каких бы то ни было цепей. В Бриндене всегда отсутствовала любовь к власти — он считал своим долгом помочь править другому. Он помог твоему отцу и убил нашего брата. Он помогал твоему брату и этим заслужил лишь людскую ненависть. Мне всегда нравилось показывать, что я свободна от людского мнения, а ему это никогда и не было нужно… Он всегда был свободен, — она вздохнула. — Просто отпусти его. Кто знает, сколько времени осталось жить ему… или мне. Мы, как и ты, уже давно не молоды. Ему всегда хотелось одного — быть со мной. А я поняла, что только он и был мне нужен, лишь едва не потеряв его. 

Мейкар долго молчал и смотрел на Ширу, хотя казалось, что он глядел сквозь неё. Неожиданно он резко взял что-то со стола и бросил ей прямо в руки.

— Передайте ему, тетя Шира. Но если вам с ним так нужна свобода, он может утром вернуть её мне. 

В руках Ширы оказалась цепь десницы.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания/подсказка от автора:   
Король Эйгон Недостойный — король семи королевств с 172 по 184 год.   
Дейрон, прозван Дейроном Добрым, — единственный законный сын короля, — взошел на престол после его смерти в 184 году.  
Дейнерис — младшая сестра Дейрона, вышедшая замуж за принца Дорна и тем самым окончательно объединившая Семь Королевств.   
_Великие Бастарды — дети короля Эйгона от благородных дам: _  
Деймон Уотерс, взявший себе имя Блэкфайер, — бастарда короля Эйгона и его кузины Дэйны; имел больше всех прав на престол после Дейрона, поднял восстание против короля Дейрона в 196 году.  
Эйгор Риверс, он же Злой Клинок, — принял в восстании сторону Деймона.  
Бринден Риверс, он же Кровавый Ворон, — остался на стороне короля Дейрона во время восстания и собственноручно убил Деймона, выстрелив ему в сердце.  
Шира — Морская звезда — была любовницей и Эйгора, и Бриндена.  
Мейкар, — четвертый сын Дейрона Доброго, — ставший королем в 221 году. Был гордым и суровым человеком. В 208 году на турнире случайно убил своего старшего брата Бейлора, и Мейкара всю жизнь преследовали слухи, что это было сделано намеренно.


End file.
